Saving Superman Part 1
by jrhughes
Summary: A prequel to the short story titled First Date.  A Clark and Diana  Superman and Wonder Woman  Fan Fiction.  Please Read and Review.  Feedback is the meat and drink that an author craves.


**Saving Superman**

.

Ownership Disclaimer:

I do not own the characters presented in this work of Fan Fiction. It is presented for your

enjoyment free of charge and respects any and all copyrights that may be held by others

for the aforementioned characters. However the story itself is from my own imagination

and has been put to pen as it were by me.

.

This is a prequel to the Clark and Diana short story First Date.

.

= The Funeral =

Funeral services are always a very solemn affair. Family and friends gather to pay their

respects and comfort those that are left behind. However this gathering was on a much

grander scale. Often only reserved for Heads Of State or an individual that touched so

many that their passing was felt like deep emptiness among many.

Among the mourners were former Presidents, Congressmen, Senators and the various

individuals that were labeled Super Heroes. For indeed today, one such hero was being

remembered for their fight in the name of Truth and Justice - Lois Lane.

.

To the public, her name had become closely connected to Superman. Indeed it was

known that she and the Man Of Steel were friends. But her status as a global media

icon and hero to the oppressed was clearly cemented in history under the Masthead

of one of the greatest newspapers in the world. Whether sharing her byline with her

partner Clark Kent or reporting alone, the Daily Planet became the means in which

she could assist others and make the world a better place.

.

She had also begun to branch out into other forms of media. News reporting was her

love, but as technology advanced and the public began to get their news updates via

live media streams - Lois tapped into this vital market as an overseas correspondent

to such networks as CNN, LNN and all of the major networks. She worked with them

all and was greatly respected.

.

It was on one such assignment that she lost her life.

.

Lois Lane and the word danger went hand in hand. She was not a thrill seeker by nature,

but a breaking news story or scandal brought to light by her efforts were the type of

euphoric highs she lived for. And being known as a friend of Superman was something of

a safety net in her line of work. However she always knew that as many times as he did

manage to get there in the nick of time, there would others that she would fend for herself.

.

A war zone is a dangerous place with inherent risks. Lois accepted these risks as a part

of her job. However when her position was overrun and the soldiers she accompanied

killed by an enemy that only saw them as an obstacle to overcome - As the bodies were

counted and hers among them, it was realized too late that she was a victim of a war that

was not of her making.

.

One might ask where Superman was during all of this. Surely he would have saved her if

he had known. Well the man known as Clark to his friends and Kal-El to those that were

privy to his full heritage had known that Lois was always in a position of danger, but at the

moment of her passing, the Man Of Steel was responding to an earth quake in Asia

and was unaware that Lois' last thoughts were of him.

.

So now, as he stands in front of her closed coffin, the man known to the world as Superman

allows tears of sorrow to steam down his face. His hands shake ever so slightly as a part of

his very heart lays alongside Lois in the coffin. The pain he feels is very real. For his

invulnerability offers no protection against this loss.

.

Standing at his right is Diana of Themyscira. Known also to the world as Wonder Woman, she

feels Kal-El's loss as if it were her own. Lois was woman of great conviction and strength

and as such, Diana would have considered her a sister if the she were allowed. But to Lois

Diana was always a threat. A rival that she could not hope to compete with. Even though

the woman Lois feared most respected and honored her as the wife and partner of her best

friend.

.

The funeral lasted hours. As various celebrities, family and friends remembered a woman that

was as influential as any politician. And from that day forward, the world had last one of its

greatest voices for the common man.

.

= Man On A Mission =

At the conclusion of the services, as the mourners departed the church, Clark Kent exited the

church last. Acknowledging the words of comfort with a simple nod or a brief touch of thanks,

he entered the waiting limo and followed the hearse to the cemetery.

.

For several months after his loss, Superman was seen everywhere. His efforts to assist those

in need became something of hot topic on daytime talk shows. He never seemed to rest and

even those closest to him in the Justice League began to worry about him.

.

"_Diana, you are one of his closest friends. Please speak to him. We are worried that he will_

_burn himself out with his constant activities._"

.

Diana turns to J'onn Jonzz to address the direction of his mental voice.

.

"J'onn believe me, I've tried. Kal-El is not receptive to my suggestions. He thanks me for my

concern, but reminds me that he does not require rest. I'm concerned myself, but do any of

us have it within our power to make him understand that he is doing more harm then good to

himself?"

.

As the Batman enters the Watch Tower control room, he approaches Diana and speaks in

his typical deep voice while wearing his cape and cowl.

.

"Clark is a man possessed with guilt Diana. I have been down this road and still travel it at

times. Your words and concern are commendable, but since he is nearly invulnerable, it

will take a lot more then suggestions or fatigue to reach him. He needs to heal. And since

I can speak with some authority on the matter, it might be a long time until that process will

begin."

.

As Diana and J'onn consider Batman's words, a sensor alarm activates and the view screen

displays a scene of destruction. J'onn reviews the data and discloses it in his emotionless

style of speaking.

.

"_An office tower has collapsed. The cause is unknown. Since it is located in a heavily populated_

_district of Metropolis' downtown area, the likelihood of casualties is high._"

.

At that moment Superman's voice is heard in the control room via the Justice League's

communication system. "I am en-route to the location. Superman out."

.

As both Batman and Wonder Woman leave the Watch Tower to lend assistance, J'onn

considers reaching out with his mind and trying to determine how this latest incident is

affecting the Man Of Steel. But in the end, he decides to respect Kal-El's privacy as he

has done in the past with every fellow members of the League.

.

= The Breaking Point =

Upon their arrival, Batman and Wonder Woman observe Superman working at a frenzied

pace. His body is almost a constant blur that would make The Flash look on in awe. As

they try to approach and lend aid, Superman's voice can be heard coming from the vibrating

and blurring figure.

.

"Stay out of my way. If you must help, determine if there is a threat of collapse to the other

buildings nearby."

.

A clear dismissal, both heroes move to help as directed. Knowing full well that even at their

best, they could not move as fast or for as long as the determined Kryptonian.

.

Several hours later, as the three heroes come together at last, Diana is shocked to see that

Kal-El is holding the the body of a small child. Cradling the small body as if it were made of

glass, he walks slowly towards an EMT on the scene and hands over the body. Her concern

is increased when after walking several feet away, the Man Of Steel falls to his knees and

grasps handfuls of earth in frustration and anguish.

.

Diana runs forward and drops to her knees before Kal-El. Heedless of the many onlookers

that gather at a distance.

.

"Are you hurt Kal-El?"

.

"I failed Diana. Even after all my efforts to be Superman constantly, I still let people die. Just

like I let Lois die. As fast and as strong as I am, it is not enough."

.

Diana reaches out and brings her dearest friend's body her chest and cradles it like you would

a small child. She listens as sobs escape his lips and his body trembles with pain and sorrow.

Whispering words of comfort to this man that means more to her then she has ever told him.

.

= Faith Lost =

Clark awoke in within the Fortress. It took a moment to gather his bearings and realize that he

had actually been asleep. His body was covered with a satin-like sheet, but little else covers

him. Everything else since the accident scene was a blank.

.

"Computer, how did I get here?"

.

_[Princess Diana of Themyscira brought you home Kal-El]_

.

"Where is Diana now?"

.

_[The Amazon Princess insisted on staying until you awoke. Since she is listed as an individual_

_with access to your home, she was allowed to remain and given a guest room nearby.]_

.

"How long have I been asleep?"

.

_[As time is recorded on this planet Kal-El, you have been in an unconcious state for twelve days_

_or a total of Two Hundred and Eighty Eight Hours.]  
><em>

.

As he rose from his bed and began to dress, he continued to address questions to the computer

that was responsible for every aspect of security and maintenance in his Kryptonian home.

.

"Can you determine why I was unconscious?"

.

_[Despite your apparent physical health, Kryptonians are just as prone to emotional stress and fatigue_

_ as humans. If you had continued on your current course of action without some form of rest or mediation,_

_ your mind could have been damaged.]_

.

"I'll remember that. Please advise Diana that I am awake and would like to see her please."

.

A voice at the doorway makes Clark turn and he sees Diana there dressed as always in her

Amazonian Armor. "I am happy you are awake Kal-El. Both the League and many of the

people present that saw you collapse were concerned for your well being."

.

"And how did you know I was awake?"

.

At this question, Diana seems to blush ever so slightly. But she holds her head up and answers

regardless. "When you once told me that you learned to listen to Lois' heartbeat and could

sense her presence from a great distance.."

.

Clark smiles slightly and completes the sentence "You decided it would be a useful skill to

master?"

.

Diana nods but offers no other explanation. However it is apparent to both that this skill is no

easy feat to master. And as a matter of fact, only one that truly loves another can train

themselves to pick out an individual heart beat among many.

.

"When do you plan to return to the Watch Tower Kal-El?"

.

"Please use my earth name Diana. I have no plans to return to the Watch Tower at this time.

It is apparent even trying to protect people full time is destined to fail. So Superman is as of this

moment officially retired."

.

Diana attempted to speak but is so completely floored by this statement that she can only look

on in awe. Having known Kal-El or Clark as he wished to be called now for many years, this is

the last thing she expected to hear. The man she knew had always overcome odds that would

crush lesser men. Even among other fellow heroes, Superman was an example to follow and

the inspiration that many based their entire careers as champions upon.

.

The next question comes out as barely a whisper "What will you do now?"

.

Looking down at his feet, Clark answered with as much conviction as he could. "I will do what

other men do when they lose their wives. Try to carry on without them. Metropolis was my

home because Lois was there. But now, I am truly an Alien living alone on this world."

.

As he walks out of the room and past Diana, he does not see how her heart breaks for him and

the hand that she started to hold out to him drops to her side. Without another word or even a

glance, she walks to the entrance of the Fortress and departs. Leaving behind a man that has

lost faith in himself and the world as a whole.

.

= Of The Earth =

Days and weeks have become months and eventually years.

.

A powerfully built farmer toils in the rich Kansas soil. Coaxing life from the ground with care

and patience. Living off the land is profession that is not suited for everyone. Nature itself

often works against those that try. Tornadoes and Draught can easily reduce a bountiful

harvest to less then dust and weeds.

.

As he wipes his forehead clean of dust, the farmer looks around and sees that the land

his father once farmed is green and full of life. Of course where rain might fail, this farmer

can use his tremendous strength to irrigate it his fields with any number of canals or even

ice from nearby mountains. Looking around once more, Clark marvels at his handiwork

and smiles.

.

The Kent family farm has once again begun to supply the surrounding area the country with

fresh produce, beef and chicken. Although his parents have since left the earth for a more

heavenly reward, their son is carrying on their legacy.

.

"How long will you continue to hide here Clark?" The question surprises the Clark out of his

thoughts and he turns to address the speaker. "What are you doing here Bruce?"

.

"I could ask you the same thing. I know you're the son of a farmer, and I have great respect for

the memory of Jonathan and Martha Kent. But your wasting your talents and skills here on a

farm."

.

Frowning, Clark wipes his hands on his jeans and approaches. "I don't see it that way Bruce. In

fact, another active farm in the area is helping to ease the needs of the country. I see this as

a means to give back to the human race."

.

"For a man that can bench press Mount Everest, I don't see this as much of a labor on your part."

Despite his easy stance, Bruce Wayne's statement causes a note of irritation in his voice and

around his eyes. "I am not Hercules. My labor is one of love not redemption."

.

"Tell yourself whatever must to sleep at night Clark. But I see a man that talks about making

the world a better place for humanity. But instead of using his gifts, you hide on a farm in the middle

of nowhere and make holes in the ground."

.

One of Clark's hands clench slightly. This motion is not missed by one of the most observant men alive.

"Wow Bruce, you do have a way with words. Just promise me to never become an ambassador. You don't

posses the skills."

.

"I would have loved to send Diana to you. She does have a way with words, but because you

left the League, she couldn't see any reason to remain among us. Congratulations Clark, now

not only is there a world without Superman, but we've lost Wonder Woman too."

.

Bruce turns and walks away. Leaving a stunned Clark Kent to ponder his words.

= The Path To Redemption =

Dark red boots land upon a sand that is white and clean. The shores of Themyscira have only

known the presence of a few men during its long history as the homeland of the Amazons and

is a sacred place dedicated to the Goddesses Artemis, Athena, Demeter, Hestia, and Aphrodite.

.

Within moments, the man is surrounded by Amazons wielding magically enhanced weapons.

He only nods his head and allows himself to be led by them off the beach and towards the

Palace of Queen Hippolyta for judgement.

.

Standing before the throne of the Amazonian Queen, Superman does not flinch as the women

of the court spit and curse at him. Most do not know his name or the symbol on his chest. To

them, he is a defiler and will meet the ultimate punishment for his actions. At the Queen takes

her place, she hold up a hand and calls for silence.

.

"Why have you come here Superman? Surely my daughter Diana has told you that any man

that steps foot upon these shores must die."

.

"I see that you know of me your Majesty. I have not come here to invade your island or otherwise

harm your people. I seek an audience with your daughter and will depart with her if allowed once

our conversation is complete."

.

At this statement, the throne room erupts into verbal chaos. Many of the Amazons present

scream for blood. That a man would presume to take an Amazon from the shores of their

homeland brings back memories of having endured the 'loving' attention of Hercules long

ago.

.

"You presume much. My Amazons would rather die then allow you to remove one of their

sisters from her home. And I will gladly lay down my own life for my daughter's

safety."

.

Superman inclines his head slightly but speaks with an accustomed authority.

"I do not wish to harm any of your people. I am not a kidnapper and seek only to persuade

Diana to return to her rightful place as an Ambassador to your people in my world. She has

abandoned that post because of me."

.

The Queen nods her head in acceptance of this statement and looks at the man standing

before her. Even in near total isolation, the Amazonian Monarch knows of the last son of

Krypton. She also has been privy to her daughter's sadness upon her most recent

return to Themyscira. Being her mother, Hippolyta knows that Diana's feelings run far

deeper for this man than a mere comrade at arms.

.

"You shall your chance to speak to Diana. However you must do so from the Isle Of

Healing. For we risk the wrath of our Gods if you stay here in violation of our most

sacred laws."

.

With a nod of assent, Superman floats up off the ground and leave the Throne Room

through a window. His flight is observed by all in the room and they watch as he flies

to the nearby island dedicated to the God Asclepius.

.

Many of the Amazon women present speak in a hushed voice to one another. The one

word that seems to pass all their lips is 'Demi-God.'


End file.
